


На краю Вселенной

by Die_Glocke



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работая барменом в ресторане «На краю Вселенной», кого только не повстречаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На краю Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к финалу 9 сезона «Доктора Кто». А «Автостопом по галактике» тут больше для антуража.

Когда работаешь барменом в ресторане «На краю Вселенной», у тебя редко бывает свободное время (на краю Вселенной вообще туговато со временем, если вы понимаете, о чем я). Поток посетителей нескончаемый: стоит Фредди закончить делать «Пангалактический грызлодер», как кто-нибудь заказывает «Пот сирианской пантеры» или саурианский бренди — и он снова по уши в работе.

А когда возможность отвлечься от бутылок все-таки появляется, Фредди приступает ко второй обязанности бармена — выслушиванию посетителей: в ресторане всегда находится хотя бы один клиент, которому надо выговориться.

Вот, например, пожилой мужчина… похож на человека, но кто их разберет, этих гуманоидов? Да и насчет возраста Фредди не спешил бы делать выводы, всякое бывает. Одет странно, как будто с карнавала сбежал, но опять же — вдруг на другом краю Вселенной или даже чуть поближе это нормальная повседневная одежда? Мужчина грустно смотрит в пустой бокал, время от времени что-то сердито бормочет себе под нос, и Фредди кажется, что нужно вмешаться.

— Повторить? — спрашивает он.

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивает мужчина. Вновь полный бокал он берет дрожащей рукой и, не донеся до рта, половину проливает на свой вычурный костюм.

— У меня запасная футболка есть в подсобке, — говорит Фредди, вдруг проникшись к мужчине необъяснимым сочувствием. — Хотите, принесу?

Мужчина обреченно кивает и пять минут спустя сидит за стойкой в выцветшей футболке с надписью «Зафода Библброкса в президенты», а залитый алкоголем костюм неаккуратной кучей лежит на полу у барной стойки.

— Плохой день? — спрашивает Фредди.

— Не то слово. Выперли с родной планеты, ироды, — цедит мужчина сквозь зубы и кивает в сторону огромного окна, за которым повисла красная планета.

Она тут сравнительно недавно, вспоминает Фредди, появилась из ниоткуда, но никто особо и внимания не обратил — планеты появляются и исчезают, а спрос на выпивку остается постоянным, так что бармену слегка не до небесных тел.

Фредди сочувственно цокает языком. Залпом выпив содержимое бокала, мужчина подвигает его к бармену и продолжает:

— Я к ним со всей душой… а они…

— Хотите об этом поговорить? — спрашивает Фредди, доставая из-под стойки бокал побольше и бутылку с содержимым покрепче. — Можете начать с самого начала, я весь внимание.

— Пожалуй… пожалуй, это было бы неплохо, — слегка поколебавшись, соглашается мужчина. — Итак, меня зовут Рассилон...

**Author's Note:**

> Просто автору было обидно за Рассилона. Он, конечно, тот еще говнюк, но все же.


End file.
